


What About More Late-Night Visits?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [13]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Loki Loves Her For It, Sif is Trying, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Interlude]<br/>What is he still gets up at night, even though he's older? Should she send him back to bed? Wait for him to fall asleep then carry him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About More Late-Night Visits?

“Sif?”

She woke with a start at the whisper of her name. Her hand automatically snapped forward and grasped whoever it was who spoke by the throat. She blinked several times to clear the bleariness from her eyes, then looked at her captive.

It was Loki. He was standing by her bed, looking at her with a calm expression. There was no fear in his face, even though Sif's hand was clenched around his slim little neck.

Sif felt him swallow against her palm, and she let go. “Loki. You cannot teleport in the middle of the night. You know it startles me.” He admonished him, sitting up.

“I didn't.” Loki protested. “I came through the door.”

“Oh.” Sif hadn't heard him come in at all. She was usually much more aware of her surroundings, the merest rustle was enough to rouse her. She must've been more tired than she'd thought.

Wait, Loki had come to her for something. “Why did you wake me?” She asked in a low murmur.

“I cannot sleep. The wind is very stuffy and I feel odd alone in my room.” He shuffled his feet. “May I sleep with you?”

Sif rubbed at her face, still not fully awake. “Thor is not here.” she reminded him. He was in Jotunnheim, meeting with Helblindi King. It usually took him a few days to finish everything up.

“I know.” Loki's brows drew together pleadingly. “May I sleep with you anyway?”

“Oh.” Sif scratched at a corner of one eye. Whenever Loki crawled into bed with them, he'd spend the night cuddled up to Thor's chest. She'd assumed he wouldn't find comfort without his brother. Sif wasn't that comforting by herself.

On the other hand, it was very late, Sif was extremely tired and she felt herself falling back to sleep already. Her head drooped and she sighed. “Sure, why not.” She was too tired to argue. She lay down on her side, facing Thor's side of the bed.

“Thank you, Sif.” Loki chirped and climbed over her.

Sif grunted when he almost kneed her in a kidney, but she didn't move. Loki crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, right next to Sif. He dragged Thor's pillow closer, so that it was on his over side. He made a content sigh. It wasn't the end, though – he kept wiggling and glancing at Sif as if he wanted something else from her.

Sif narrowed her eyes as she forced her barely conscious brain to think. What did Thor always do to help Loki settle down? Oh right, cuddle him. But Sif wasn't in the mood for that, she wasn't much of a cuddler. Still, sacrificing one arm wouldn't hurt.

She lifted one arm and draped it over Loki's middle. “Sleep now, Loki.” She commanded in a soft voice.

Loki smiled at her and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Sif.” he murmured.

“Yes.” she patted his side and closed her eyes as well. Being regent King was exhausting, especially with the council arguing with her about everything.

Except Loki wasn't going to sleep yet. He placed his little hand on hers and rubbed at it a little, tugging her skin back and forth across her knuckles. Then he walked his little fingers from her knuckles to her wrist, and back again. He grabbed her hand and moved it onto his chest, probably for better access. Next he started lifting each of her fingers, staring at it in curiousity as he carefully got each of them to bend. He even pressed the pads of their fingers together, as if testing their firmness.

Sif didn't open her eyes, though her lips curled in an amused smile. It was oddly soothing. She slipped back into sleep to the sensation of Loki's curious little explorations.

**Author's Note:**

> The hand exploring thing? I did that all the time with my dad when I was a kid. ^_^ Anyone else did that as well?
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on the 13th, as scheduled.


End file.
